New Mutant Detected...
by Autumn Raine
Summary: *Chapter 9 Uploaded!* Were there more experiments? Will foggy memories piece together for a happy ending? [ Rating is just for language. ] [ The genre..I dunno. Kind of put whatever. e.e; ] [ Hey! It's a Logan Story! :D Yay! ]
1. New Mutant Detected...

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


A/N: Blarb. New ficcie. Decided to make charrie. She's kewl in my mind. I just got to get used to drawing X-Men Evolution. Style. Different-o from Anime. x.x Nu big eyes or anything.   


  
__________________________________________________________________________________  


  
"New mutant detected.."...  
  
Xavier's brows raised upon his head, creasing below the head contraption. Eyes lifted to the screen as Cerebro's voice spoke again..  
  
"New Mutant Dectected...Locating..."..A pause, as a flashing red image appeared over the screen. "....Generating Compiled Image. Data loading..."  
  
A girl of 16 appeared on the screen, long locks of violet tainted black streaming over her shoulders. A fitting black turtle neck hugged her chest, and a pair of dark khaki jeans hugged her legs. Pools of dark, slate-gray lined with dark thick lashes looked vacant through the scan.  
  
"..Data Load Complete. Name: Veronica M. Vanier. Age: 16. Location: Buffalo, New York. Residence: Buffalo Haven for Mutant Children."  
  
Xavier blinked as he looked at the girl on the screen...  
  
"Mutation...Matches data file."  
  
He raised a brow, hands going to the arm rests of his wheel chair.  
  
"..Blades of metal extend from the knuckles, abiblity to regenerate and heal, keen senses. Data matching, Logan."   
  
_I..Never thought it could be possible..._Xavier gaped at Cerebo, removing the head piece and placed it upon the small area of space infront of him.   
  


**Could it be that, Logan was not the only one that can't remember that day years ago?  
Was he the only experiment?  
......  
Was there more?**  
  
______________________________________________________________________  


  
*Insert the scary drama music here!* ;; So what do'ya think?  



	2. It Only Begins

© **A**utumn **R**aine  


  
A/N: I don't own X-Men. Geez, if I did...would I really need to post on FF.net? o.O; Nu! And I don't get paid for doing this at all...Nope Nope! But I do it because..I like it! :D! I like yew! Sorry..Too hyper.  


_________________________________________________________________________________  


  
"Like hell I want to be here." Veronica grummbled, tossing her bookbag on her raggity bed. Slate gray pools darted to her three other roomates. She flashed them a sarcastic smile, then flopped on her bed as well.   
  
She'd been here for 15 years, or so she'd known. Abandoned at the age of two, and left at this...dump for mutant children. It was a common thing that happened. Parents refuseing to know that their infant child could perhaps, be "out-of-the-norm" and be a mutant. This was the so called, "Safe Haven" for those poor mutant children.   
  
"V, why don't you just stop being like, so.. depressing all the time?" Her roommate jeered, tossing a Seventeen Magazine to the girl's bed.  
  
Veronica, or V as she was called, rummbled a low growl; blades extending from between her knuckles on her hand. With a quick thrust, she sent them into the thin paper of the magazine. Slipping off her bed, black bloots clunked over to her roommate. "I don't like your prissy and dolly 'zines, Lydia. Take 'em back to France or wherever you got 'em from."   
  
"Geez, V. Temper Temper." Lydia slipped the paper off her blades and pouted. "Now look what you've done to Jennifer Love's beautiful face."  
  
Boots clunked as she went back to her bed, slipping her bag over her shoulder. "Jennifer Love..Ha..I just helped hide her ugly face. She shouldn't be on the cover anyway."  
  
"And what, you should?" Lydia sneered, and gave a bit of a giggle.  
  
"Ah, shut-up Lydia." Veronica walked out of the room, slamming the wooden door behind her. Boots scuffed down the wooden hallway; kicking random toys the little kids had left behind. Three blades extended from her clenched fist; digging their little way through the soft fabric of a stuffed animal. Pieces of cotton clung to the tips of the blades as she brought the animal into her view; a small, orange and black striped tiger. She growled, tossing the animal off her blades; "...I hate tigers."  
  
She went downstairs, retracting the blades back into her fist. Her other hand grabbed hold of a bottle of water on a near table. She flicked up the top, and took a sip. Hands trailed over the mail on the side from where she found the water. Fingertips, with nails painted in black, trailed over the envelopes..until..A letter for her?  
  
It was a pale, off-white coloured envelope; a small, golden seal in the corner of the re-turn address and her name was written perfectly on the cover.   
  
"Wow. This is some fancy 'nvolope." She let her bag slide off her shoulder once she put down the water bottle. She ripped open the back carefully with a blade from her hand. Retracting it back, she pulled out the two sheets of paper inside. Finger tips openned it, reading the sheet that layed ontop.  
  
Dear Veronica,  
Hello Ms. Vanier. I have word that you are excelling in the area of English and Sports. I'm quite interested if you'd join my Academy. We also, as a matter of fact, are a school for mutants. Not to scare you off, but please; Give it some thought. I have enclosed a map to the Academy. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Professor Xavier  
C/O the Xavier Institute for the Gifted.  
  
...Veronica snickered, as she looked to the other sheet; the map. _A mutant school. Wow, that's somethin' ya don't hear 'veryday._ It was a map of New York, a dark heavy line showing a path from Buffalo to the Institute. Not far. She could get there by bus...or cab....train..walking...something...  
  
She folded it back up, and tucked it into her pocket. She grabbed her dark, leather jacket off a near chair and put it on. She then slung her bag over her shoulder, as well as patting her jacket's pocket for a wallet. _Good, still there. Wait...I got no money.  
  
_She dropped her bag and darted back up the stairs. Hand pushed against the door, slamming it back against the wall. She raced to her bed, pulling out a small shoe box. Eyes then looked to a duffle bag near her tattered dresser. She placed the box on the bed, and grabbed the duffle bag. Going back, she dropped the bag on the bed, and openned the box. She took the hundred dollars in loose bills and stuffed it into her pocket. Then shoved the loose change into her other pocket. She flipped through the papers in the box, and pulled out a small, cut picture of her when she was little. A smile curled her lips..she was so cute in that little CowGirl Costume. Yet, that other brown cowboy hat in the corner of the picture..always...made her wonder...who that belonged to. She tossed that into her jacket's pocket, then shoved the box aside. Moving over to her dresser, she dumped the clothes on her bed. Continuing, she shoved random articles of clothing into the bag.   
  
Zipping it closed, she slung it over her shoulder; taking one last look around her. "Good bye, hell." She mummbled, a smirk pulling at her lips. She then turned to the door, and walked out. Boots scuffed along the hallway and down the stairs towards her other school bag. She dropped the duffle bag to the ground, and went into the kitchen.   
  
"Girls gotta eat.."..She mummbled, nose sniffing around. "Hmph.." She grabbed an apple off the counter, and skittered back over to her bag. Shoving the apple into her school bag, she then slumped it on her back; and held the duffle bag into her hands. Boots clunked out of the Home, and down the front wooden stairs. No needs to say good-bye, she didn't make any friends here anywhere. She'd rather be alone, like how she was found that winter......  
  
****....Young Veronica, only two; was left on the snow covered ground. Alone, cold, and shivering with fear she huddled on the ground. A tear rolled down her cheek, she couldn't remember anything....except that man..who had metal extending from his hands. He looked too big, too scary. He roared as he slashed through the soft wood of the trees.   
  
Veronica blinked back those images, pulling over the small blanket over her legs. Her past nothing more than faded a away into nothing, only a small tattered picture in her pocket. The man had let her free as he let the large man free not too long ago. He didn't seem too happy.  
  
The large man stood over her, picking up up by her shirt. He grit his teeth, "Why are you here little girl?"   
  
Tears rolled down her little cheeks, strands of violet tinted black dangling over her slate-gray pools. "I came wit' yew! I was 'dare too!" She cried. "Pwease no hurt! Pwease!"  
  
Nostrils flared as he set the little girl back on the ground; a clenched fist at his side. Three blades came from his knuckles, his lids and brows narrowed. "I won't hurt ya, little tike."  
  
She sniffled, rubbing her dirty hand over her button nose. She looked up to him, then to the blades. Lashes upon lids blinked...  
  
He retracted them, and rubbed his hand. "..Don't stare, tike."  
  
She nodded, and with that he picked her up with his large hand and brough her to his chest. He held her close as his large booted feet walked along the snow covered highway. Little lips parted widely as she yawned, then her little head fell against his shoulder; lids closing over her eyes. She drifted to sleep...the steady pace of his walking rocking the little tike to sleep......  
  
She awoke, laying on the floor of a large house. Blinking eyes wearily openned to see the face of a woman. "..Wha..Wha happened to mister?" She stumbled up to her feet.  
  
"..He left you here, Veronica. He said you'd fit in here. I hope you like it. You can go by the fire and keep warm..." The woman pointed over to a well kept fire place in the den, other children playing about the large house.   
  
Yet..they weren't normal children. Some of the bigger kids, they were...different.... One, she noticed, could ignite small balls of fire in his hands. She blinked, and looked to the fireplace. What was this place? How did she ever fit in here?  
  
Little feet pattered over to the fireplace, her small hands extending out to the warmth of the fire. No shield kept her away from the embers, and so...a scolding ember jumped at the girl's hand from the crackling wood. She screamed with pain as it hit her soft flesh, and..on instinct...blades shot out from between her knuckles. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the woman rushed over to her....Little Veronica...Little Tike...She fit in....She was a freak.....******  
  
..She shook her head as she sat down in a seat on the bus next to the window. Strands of black fell over her eyes as she placed her bags in the empty seat next to her. Unzipping her coat a bit, she pulled out the piece of paper. Slate-grey eyes traced along the heavy black route.   
  


_Here I come, Xavier Institiute...Hope ya ready for me...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
_  


Mwuah ha ha! How'd you like so far? :D Hope ya did. I was bored and I'm moving to a new house! And this is fun and giving me an excuse for not packing and carrying heavy things! xD heh.


	3. Welcome Home..?

© **A**utumn **R**aine  


  
A/N: Hey! V ish mine! :D! Mine Mine Mine! Mwuah ha ha! D Anyway. Don't own X-Men though. Sorry!  


__________________________________________________________________________________  


  
...She hopped off the bus, slate-grey eyes looking up to the ever so warming Bayville sign that hug above the bus stop. Strands of her hair fell over her eyes as she leaned over to throw her bag over her shoulder and haul the other one to the counter. Boots scuffed along the floor, that was dusted lightly with snow and fallen leaves. Winter has seemed to be tracing a bit early this year.  
  
She slumped her bag in her hands to the ground once she came inside the small, indoor bus stop and to the window, eyes looking to the woman behind the counter. Gold rimmed glasses, cut in a rectangular shape, framed the hazel eyed, grey hair woman behind the window's counter. Wrinkles appeared as she raised her brows and flashed a bit of a smile. "May I help you, young woman?"  
  
"Uh...How do I get to the Xavier Institute from here? I'm a bit confused with the map I got." Veronica looked to the woman, noteing her wrinkled features. Geez, was she a sore sight to the eyes.  
  
"Hm..You see that road right there? Take that all the way down, and you'll probably see a long, curvy road. Yea. Go down there. Then you see gates and you're there. Better have an invite though. They don't like ruffians wanting a place to say. It isn't a motel, ya'know." The old woman snapped at her. Lips pursed as old hands pulled down at the small sheet to cover the window. Small letters were written across "CLOSED. SEE NEXT WiNDOW. --"   
  
"O..k.." Veronica raised a brow. _Somethin's up her ass. _She picked up her bag from the ground and turned to the door. Boots scuffed along the ground as she walked to the door, and a hand pushed open the door forcefully; letting it swing wide open.   
  
Walking out, she turned towards "that way", blindly following the directions the old woman gave to her. Geez, that lady was one hell of a bitch.  
  
...As dusk had began falling, Veronica adjusted the bag on her back; a looser grip on the bag in her hands. "These things weigh a fricken ton.." She grummbled.   
  
Tall trees and brush were on either sides of her as she continued down that "long, curvy path". Slate grey eyes darted over her shoulder, then over her other one. She hated forests...ever since she was a little one.....  
  
****....She giggled, Veronica was a healthy little 8 year old. A big smile curled her lips as she ran into the tall trees and flowers that were surrounding the Home. Little hands stroke at the stems of the tall flowers, then at the soft bark of a few white birch.   
  
Strands of her long hair flowwed behind her, strands loosely on her shoulders. Large eyes peered about her as she flopped her body down on a patchy area of grass. Fingertips ran through the blades of grass, a giggle still flowwing from her lips.  
  
And then...It roared. An oh-so-familiar roar. Footsteps came closer, and closer; sending the poor girl's heart on a blood pumping and adreniline rush. Quickly going to her feet, those grey eyes darted around her. She sniffled..He was so close..too close. Eyes closed tightly as she dropped to her knees, her small hands covering her head.  
  
Large feet landed on the ground beside her; a loud shriek excaping from the little girl's lips. Wide, strong fingers grasped at the girls shirt; lifting her feet from the ground. Dark pupils looked to the girl as yellow lingered about the outside. Long strands of dusty gold fell over the man's features, his dark claws scratching at her back. A growl rummbled in his throat, "..Little little girl.... Lost your way, again?" He grinned, eyes widening.  
  
Lids shot open when he picked her up, then a gasp for air. She felt his claws in her back, scratching at her soft flesh. She whinced, and gasped for air. "...I'm not lost! I'm not lost!"  
  
"Oh really?" He brought her face closer to his, eyes glaring to the little girl's. "..Then why are you here..where are your..friends?"  
  
She stuttered in fear, "..I..I don't have many. But I'm not lost! Lemme go!" She squirmed, her voice a bit wavy in terror. Strands of her black hair dangled down over her face as she squirmed.  
  
He roared, grabbing the girl by the back of the neck neck; his other hand around her tiny little waist. "Stop..Squirming!" He growled through his teeth, long canines overlapping one another.  
  
She stopped, and hands were free to her face. She shrieked once more, three blades extending on both of her hands through her flesh. Using them like extra length to her hands, she continued to shield her little face.   
  
He growled once more, tongue running across his teeth. "So the other one did live."  
  
"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Tears ran down her cheeks as legs kicked in the air. She didn't dare move her hands.   
  
The hand that was about her waist went to her throat, and the hand that was on the back of her throat dropped to his side. He growled at the girl, sneering his face closer to her little hands.   
  
She shrieked once more, and on instinct; sent one of the bladed hands at the man's face. Small blades ripped at his cheek, and cut strands of his dusty hair as he turned his face to the side. He dropped the girl to the ground, sending out a loud roar of pain.   
  
Scrambling to her feet, she darted away from the beast. Tears blurred her vision, causing her to stumble and trip over rocks and sticks in her path.  
  
"..I'll come back for you, little one!" He sent out a roar, feet pounding away into the forest..."..I'll come back!"...He roared again.  
  
She cried to herself, huddling in a small thicket of flowers. Knees went to chest as arms tightly wrapped around them. Strands of her hair fell over her face, concealing the girl's tears from view. Drips of the crimsom blood dripped down the ends of the blades and onto the fresh, lively green grass. She sniffled, the blood's aroma floating to her nose....She yelped outwards, like a small pup lost it's way...  
  
....Was she as alone as she thought she'd been? Were there more like her?.......*****  
  
She grummbled, dropping her bag at the gates of the Institute. Eyes widened at the size of the house, "No way..." She gaped, hands grabbing onto the metal gates. She stuck her face up close to the bars, eyes peering around. "More trees..Damn.." Grey eyes darted around, then she pulled her face away from the gates. Looking over her shoulder once, she then gave both her bags a quick throw up and over the gates. Crouching down, she then sprung up quickly; hands grasping at the top of the gates. Muscular, toned arms pulled up her body; boots swinging around on the other side. She let her self fall to her feet on the other side.   
  
"That was easy....too easy.."..Eyes darted around her once more, picking up her bags. Boots scuffed along the ground as she once more, followed the short, paved path through the trees to a round-about-driveway; with an elegant water fountain in the center. "..This place got some class.." Eyes looked around, then up to the large mansion. It looked even bigger as she came closer and closer. "Homes aren't like this back at home.." She blinked, and dropped her bags on the front steps of the mansion.....  
  
...."..She's here, Ororo. Please, greet her. I'll be there soon." He looked up to the African Goddess, and nodded; his wheel chair heading down one of the hallways from the lobby.  
  
WIth a nod, she turned to the door; letting in the girl who knocked at the doors. Pulling back at the glass doors of the mansion, she smiled warmly at the young lady on the other side. "Hello, Veronica..Correct?"  
  
She nodded, dragging in her bags behind her. Eyes continued to scan over the large lobby, and looked up the carpeted stairs. Another hallway..leading to what?..Was this a trap? Nostrils flared a bit as pools darted around, strands of black, violet tinted hair falling over to the sides of her cheeks. Black tipped fingers curled into fists as she turned quickly to Ororo. "This ain't right. Why am I here?"  
  
"..You came, didn't you?" Xavier wheeled into the lobby soon after, hands folded and beneath his chin; elbows on the armrest.  
  
She snorted, and eyes darted to Xavier. "Yea, I came 'cuz I got the invite. Now what I do?"  
  
"Ororo will lead you to your room. Or, you can have a brief tour." He stated simply.  
  
"But why am** I** in a nice place like this?" She glanced around once more.  
  
"I know it isn't what you are used to. But, I'm sure it'll feel like home after a while. Ororo, take her bags to her room. I would like to talk to Veronica for a little bit." Xavier pointed to her bags, then waved a hand for Veronica to follow. Other hand directed the wheelchair, whirling it around to face a seat. "Please, sit."  
  
Boots clunked over to the chair, and she flopped down on the cushion; narrowed eyes lifted to Xavier's. Streams of her hair fell over her cheeks, hands went to the arm rest. "How'd you know about me?"  
  
"Well, I must admit; I didn't expect you to be coming. I presumed, on the precedents, that you were dead. Or that the experiment never worked. But, to my delight; you've survived. I find that a wonderful thing. Cerebro scanned you..."  
  
"Cerebro? Is that some sort of Mutant Trackin' Device? You gonna experiment on me, aren't you!" Veronica interjected him mid sentence and jumped to her feet.   
  
Ororo turned, looking over to her and Xavier from the stairs. Blue eyes narrowed,_ this is not going to be easy...  
  
_Xavier's eyes widened, a bit of a gasp excaping his lips. "No, Veronica. I would not do that. I'm here for you, to help you."  
  
"Help? Help me?" She grummbled, "Seem to be late for the help." Hands rubbed at her knuckles as she flopped down back into the chair.  
  
"Well..I know of your abilities. And, quite frankly, I'm alarmed. Your ablities are the same as a fellow collegue...And it's quite shocking. Do you remember your past, Veronica? If you don't mind, I would like to read your mind. It won't hurt...not at all." Xavier rubbed his hands together.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, then arms folded over her chest. "Sure, go a'head. Seem a bit anxious to anyway." She sat up in the chair.  
  
Xaiver extended his hand to her forehead, and his other upon his own. Both their lids came to a close as instantly, images shot from Veronica to Xavier. Chilling scenes from a labratory, and that of the two large creatures from her past; one nice and the other beast vengeful. One Wolverine, the other Sabretooth. Dropping his hands from both their foreheads, his lids shot open. "Its..Its you."  
  
She openned her eyes, and a brow lifted. "Huh? I'm Veronica. Don't you remember?" She didn't know quite much about the mind-reading thing. One girl did it to her at the Home back in Buffalo. She wasn't quite the same after it, and that girl never did talk to her again. Weird...  
  
"No, I know. But...You've met...Logan in your past. I saw him. And you've been in the same situation he has. Your paths are linked, in a manner of either blood relation or of just fate that your lives had crossed. I want you to-" He said, quite enthusiastically. Then, once again was cut off by someone...  
  
"Who the hell is that, Xavier? More teens? Isn't Porcupine 'nough?" Logan grummbled, standing near Xavier's chair.  
  
Veronica lifted her slate-grey eyes up to Logan, and an erie chill ran through her body. Eyes narrowed as her nose sniffled a bit. "..I..I know you...."  
  
"..Not another mind-prober one, Xavier. We got you, do we need more?" Logan raised a brow.  
  
Standing, she lifted her hands out infront of her. Then to the side, and three blades shot out from between the knuckles on each hand. Clenching her hands into fists, and lids narrowed.."..You're the one who's out for me, aren't you?"  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________  
  


A/N: Ta da? You like? I hope. I worked hard. :D I had lots o'sugar and listened to music just for yew! Don'cha feel so special! I hope. If I get a lot of reviews..maybe I'll like, do another chapter or something.  



	4. I fit no where...

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


A/N: :D! More chappies! Aren't you excited?   
  
Hmm. If anyone is interested, I do have a char pic of her. I doodled it, and it was my first time drawing something of X-Men Evolution. First "Human" study I guess. Art in school is boring. Studying a box. x.x; Not to much life going on there...  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**I fit no where...**  


  
"What do you mean out for you?" Logan snarled, glaring to the girl.  
  
"You heard me." She snapped, lids and brows still narrowed. Booted feet slid apart on the ground as bladed hands came at a ready position to fight at her sides.  
  
"Veronica. Listen to me. Logan, you too." Xavier butted into the small, yet bubbling, arguement. "Veronica. Understand no one here is to hurt you. There is nothing to be afraid of."  
  
Eyes darted to Xavier, "You say I'm safe, huh? Then why don't 'cha prove it. I don't even know what I'm gonna do here."  
  
"Ororo will be back down soon; and then she will take you to your room. You may decorate it accordingly to what you want. Just be sure it is clean, we do have inspections."  
  
"But how do I know I'm safe with this guy in the house? How do I know he's not gonna come and rip my head off." Veronica's eyes darted over to Logan.  
  
"Hey there. I don't rip people's head's off with out reasons. You piss me off, and I will." Logan grunted, having no more patience for the girl.  
  
As Xavier had said, Ororo was downstairs and ready to take Veronica to her room. Blue eyes looked to all three quickly, then fixed themselves on Veronica. "Hope you don't mind you will have roommates...We are working on the other rooms now."  
  
"Jus' as long as I have my space" She grummbled, boots stomping over to the stairs. Her blades swiped at the nice little fruit bowl near the stairs, a juicy apple was pierced and on her blades. Retracting her blades on the other hand, she pulled the apple off and took a bite..then proceded to retract those blades. "Ororo Lady. Ready to take me to my room?" She took another bite and chewwed.  
  
Ororo nodded, the 'lady' part at the end of her name making her cringe. "Professor, I'm thinking this was a bad idea..." She said lowly, heading to the stairs to show Veronica to her room.  
  
-_It will only take time, Ororo. Don't worry._- Professor said to Ororo in her mind, and she looked to him with a nod. The two dissapeared upstairs...  
  
...."And who was that, Xavier? Some looney's you've got now." Logan grunted.  
  
"Logan, you do not remember her?" He raised a brow.  
  
"Nope. I'm I supposed to? But whatever she's got against men, she's brought it here. Lemme guess, she's an orphan."   
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure. Logan, I'd like you to follow me to Cerebro. I'm sure there's something you need to see and know about Veronica...."....  
  
....Veronica eyed her two new roomies, Kitty and Rogue. Slate grey pools noted to the two opposite styles, one Valley Girl..one Goth. What was she, the happy median of the two? Black tipped fingernails ran through her silky, black and violet tainted hair as she sat down on her bed. All three girls exchanged looks from one another, all sitting in silence. Veronica broke the erie, chilling quietness.."..So..Hi."  
  
"Oh my God! You speak! Good! I thought you were like, deaf or something. I don't know why, but..it's totally great your not." Kitty smiled, sitting indian style on her bed with her laptop in her lap. "I'm Kitty Pryde."  
  
"Don't mind her." Rogue grummbled, pointing a gloved thumb at Kitty. "Kitty's annoyin', but ya get used to it after a bit. And Ah'm Rogue.'"  
  
Veronica nodded. She figured she might get along with Rogue a bit better than Kitty who just seemed to much like an airhead. But who was she to judge someone she didn't know anything about. "I'm Veronica." A hand patted at her pocket, and she slipped out a box as well as a lighter. Patting the box on her palm, she looked to the two. "Is there smokin' rules here?"   
  
Rogue shook her head, "Ah have no idea. Nobody here really smokes."  
  
Kitty blinked, her eyes a bit wide as she watched Veronica. "You smoke!? Oh my God! Don't you know that is like, totally bad for you!"  
  
"I know. But if I can get a deep gash, recover from that, and not have a scar...I think I might not get cancer." Veronica pulled out a ciggarette and placed it between her lips.   
  
"Wow. You like, heal I guess. Is that like, your ability?" Kitty raised a brow.  
  
Lighting the ciggarette, she inhaled deeply. Pulling the cigg away from her lips, she exhaled a cloud of smoke and flicked the butt of the ciggarette on her end table. Tiny ashes fell to the wood, as swirls of smoke floated about her. She held out her hand infront of her, and three blades sprung from between her knuckles. "That is too. And not to mention.." She wrinkled her nose, "Ya use a lot of purfume."  
  
Rogue tossed a strand of her white hair from her face as she looked from Kitty to Veronica. "So, you're Logan's daughter or somethang. Man, ya act jus' like him too. It's scary."  
  
"You're his daughter?! Wow! I didn't know he had a daughter!" Kitty blinked.  
  
"What the hell are you two talking about? Logan? That guy is after me. I remember him." Veronica growled. "How can I be **his** daughter?"  
  
"Well like, you look like him. Sort of. Hmm." Kitty examined Veronica's facial features. "Yea. You do, you know. I think it's the hair."  
  
"**Don't** even think about it. I'm not related to that..that beast." She took another drag from her ciggarette, then exhaled.   
**  
*Bamf***  
  
"Kurt? Why the hell are ya in here?" Rogue snapped at the Blue Elf.  
  
"V'ell...You can smell ze smoke. And zat stuff can kill you, and hurt you." Kurt waved a three fingered hand infront of his face. His little speach on smoking sounding like it had been drilled into the boy's mind.  
  
"Whoa." Veronica looked at Kurt, then raised a brow. "You're blue and fuzzy. Lemme guess...mutant?"  
  
"Ja. V'e all are. Aren't you?" Kurt raised a brow as gold eyes looked to Veronica.   
  
Veronica hopped off her bed, and crushed the burning ciggarette in her fist. Obviously the pain had no effect on her, she knew it would heal. Lifting the fist near the blue elf's face, she slowly let the three blades extend from between her knuckles. "No...Just different." She snickered, the blades quickly returning into her fist. Boots scuffed along the floor as she let the ciggarette fall into the small, garbage can near her bed. It was crushed, and obviously out from the lack of oxygen from being squeezed in her hand.  
  
"V'ow. Zat must have hurt." Kurt cringed.  
  
Veronica turned, slate-gray eyes meeting Kurts. She held up her palm, and the small burn mark began to fade. As it faded, it looked as if nothing happened..."Ouch."  
  
Kurt blinked, and looked over to Kitty and Rogue. "Rogue, I z'ink you've met your twin. She's meaner than you!"  
  
"Ah think she'll fit in here fine." Rogue blinked, a bit shoked that now there wasn't another perfect mutant sheltered in the Xavier mansion.  
  
Kitty blinked, looking to Rogue. "Fit in? She's like, totally...well..I have no idea."  
  
Veronica raised a brow, looking to the three. "You know, I'm still here. But you know what, I'll let you three talk about me." Turning around, she went to the door and pulled it open. Slamming it behind her, she glanced about the hallway. She looked from left to right, wondering which way was the right way. Shrugging, she went to the right.  
  
Boots scuffed along the carpet, fingertips trailing along the wooden walls. Stopping a few doors over, she examined the door. "Let's see was behind this door..." Fingers wrapped around the knob, and she pushed it open. And she was met with...a sink...and a tub...  
  
"Bathroom...Exciting." She rolled her eyes, and closed the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" A voice snapped.  
  
She spun around, and came face to face with Jean. Slate grey eyes looked to the red-head, green eyed, girl infront of her. "Well...I'm lookin' around."  
  
"Are you supposed to be here?"  
  
"No, I'm a robber. I'm here to steal you mutants. Come and no one gets hurt." She said sarcastically, and went to walk down the hallway.  
  
"Oh ha ha. Funny." Jean rolled her eyes, and pushed open the bathroom door with her powers and went in, giving it a good slam after she got in.  
  
Continuing down the hallway, she examined the several doors that lined the hall. Some had few decorations on the outside, and most...were plain. Coming across one that was open, she stuck her head inside of the crack. Lids blinked as she saw a guy changing near his dresser, his face concealed by the brown shirt he was tugging over his head. Well, he could have been headless or something. There was a scary blue elf thing...so she didn't really know. Chestnut hair peeked through the top of the shirt, then a head. A bit of a sigh of relief excaped her lips as she saw the head, then the face in the mirror's reflection. Well, he was rather cute. But, what was with the red shades?  
  
Shaded eyes looked to the mirror, then to the reflection of Veronica. Spinning around to face her, he ran a hand through his hair. "Can I help you?" It followed with a raised brow.  
  
"I'm just lookin' around. Found an open door, peeked in, met a really bitchy girl near door number one over there." She stepped into the room, noting the cologne that filled the room. Cool Water...not bad taste for shades man. "Once question, are you blind?"  
  
"Blind?" He chuckled. "Nope. Take these off, and I'd zap a hole right through your side." Chuckling again, he became quite curious in the girl that had just came into his room. "What bitch did you run into?"  
  
She shrugged, strands of her long hair falling down over her shoulders. "Red-Head Bitch. Reminded me of an old friend. She really wanted the bathroom."  
  
"Jean, you mean." Scott folded his arms over his chest, and sighed. "You know, once you get to know her; she's really nice."  
  
"Oh, so you like her." Veronica nodded. Cute shades boy was now off the list of some possible mutant hotties in this hellhole. _Mutant hotties...Did I just think that? _She cringed._ That Kitty girl is already rubbing off on me._  
  
"What?! How'd you know" His brows raised and hands went to his head, looking as confused as a man who just lost a round of poker. "You're a mind prober, aren't you? Geez. There are so many of those!"  
  
"Well...No. I kinda assumed it because I jus' do. Now you confirmed it. And I'm not a mind prober." Veronica held up a fist, letting the blades slide out from between her knuckles. "I have these. I'll slice and dice ya." She smiled, just deciding to keep them out from now on if she was going to explore some more of this "Institute".  
  
If Scott could take those glasses off to look at those blades again, he would. But, he'd probably zap her hand off. From behind those shades, he blinked wildly. His mouth gaped wide, "You..You..have blades like Logan!"   
  
Veronica nodded, wondering why everyone was so practically fasinated with this Logan guy. "Yea. Well, I'm gonna look around more. You go back to what you were doin' and I'll leave ya be." She turned, and slipped back out the crack of the door. She let her blades on both hands extend out, and it did feel a bit better to have them out anyway.   
  
Continuing down the hallway to the next door, which was all the way open, she stopped and leaned her back on the doorframe. She rubbed at her palm's for a moment as she looked about the empty room. "Hello?"  
  
"That's Evan's room." Scott came up behind her, saying it softly in her ear.  
  
Startled, she spun around and grabbed Scott by the neck. Her other hand Inching it's blades to his face. "Oh..It's you." She sighed, taking her hands off him and retracting her blades. "Don't do that."   
  
"What? I didn't want to startle you, but I guess I did." Scott blinked, fixing his shirt.  
  
"Yea. So, when do we eat around here? And do you guys go to school here?" Veronica looked up to him. Maybe he'd provide some questions since this exploration of this hallway became a bust.  
  
"We eat in 15 minutes. And no, we don't go to school here. Well, he go to Bayville, and we train here."   
  
"Train? Train for what? The end of the world?" She raised a brow.  
  
"No. To fight the Brotherhood. Lance and his buddies." Scott folded his arms over his chest, then walked down the hallway.  
  
Veronica followed behind him. "Lance?"  
  
"Yea. Lance, Todd, Fred, Pietro, and Tabitha. Tabitha did go here, but she left to go there."  
  
"Hmm...Doesn't seem like a bad idea." Veronica folded her own arms over her chest.  
  
"Lance came here, for Kitty. Likes her a lot, you know? I think Kitty likes him too." Scott shurgged as he spoke.  
  
"Oh. I think that was that kid I saw taped up in a small picture near her bed. Geez, that girl is an airhead." She shook her head, now heading down the stairs to the lobby behind Scott.  
  
"She's actually very smart." He noted, then looked up to Logan and Xavier who were infront of them near the front lobby doors.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Veronica snorted as she looked at Logan.  
  
"I wouldn't say it like that, tike." Logan put his hands on his sides.  
  
"..Ex'use me." Veronica raised a brow, stepping off the last step.  
  
"I wouldn't say it like that, tike." He repeated.  
  
Slate grey eyes darted to Xavier, "Why is he calling me that? No one has called me that since...since I was found..well..you know.."  
  
Scott took his side by Xavier, not really knowing what was happening.   
  
"He knows, Veronica. You both know what it means."  
  
"No..No.." She shook her head, then pointed a finger at Logan. "I do not know what he means. Or what any of this means. Tike? Are you makin' memories now realities or somethin'? Are you tryin' to get me on your side for some reason?"   
  
"You remember, Tike.." Logan began.  
  
"Tike?! Don't even say that to me." She snapped. "Now tell me why I got that letter in the mail. If not, I'm leavin'."  
  
"Because we want to help you, Veronica." Xavier stated.  
  
"Help me? Why didn't you 'recruit' me earlier? And to make him say tike? Did you get that from goin' inside my head earlier, or somethin'?" Veronica cried, her very muscles on her arms tensing.   
  
"Veronica, Calm down. They only-"  
  
"Scott! Shut your trap!" Veronica snapped, turning to face the preppy boy with blades extended from her clenched fists. Strands of her violet and black hair fell over her shoulders, a stray strand falling infront of her face.   
  
"Professor! Professor!" Jean ran down the stairs, green eyes darting to Veronica. Looking back to Xavier as she got to the end of the stairs, a finger pointed at the black and violet haired girl. "I saw her attack Scott before. She brought her blades so close to his face!"   
  
Xavier looked to Veronica, "Is this true?"  
  
"No. He snuck up behind me and I didn't know who it was. I was only defencing myself." Veronica quickly retracted her blades, and looked to Scott. "Right?"  
  
Looking over to Jean, then back to Veronica. "Well..she did come close to slicing my neck."  
  
"What?!" Veronica shrieked.  
  
Jean had a bit of a smirk on her lips. She didn't like Veronica, and she wanted to make it known. Wow. Jean was actually a mean bitch. She knew controlled Scott with every fingertip of hers. And she held him tightly on his little leash. Poor boy, so whipped.  
  
"Veronica, you have already broken a rule. Attacking another teammate already in your first hour. I'm sorry, but this is more than a warning. One more mishap and I'm sorry, I don't think it'll be for our and your own good." Xavier shook his head. "I'm very dissapointed in you, Veronica. I was hoping you'd get a new and fresh start here in Bayville."  
  
"Dissapointed in **me**? Why aren't you dissapointed in that red-headed bimbo?" She snapped. "She's lying, you know? Tap into her mind and see. She's got Scott like a little puppy to agree to anythin'. I've seen it already."   
  
"Veronica, please. I'm telling you, one more." Xavier repeated.  
  
"Veronica....." Logan looked to Veronica. Could he really be her father? Or was it just she also was in that lab? What exactly did go on in their past?  
  
"You guys are here for me, huh? In about two hours, these two have turned their backs on me. Don't say you're here for me. Soon ya'll will want me out of here. I know. It happens all the time. You think I was always sittin' in that home. I've been in 5 foster families, but once they found out I was a mutant, they sent me back. Now, I'm in a place where everyone else is a mutant, and I should fit in; but I don't. I guess I don't fit in anywhere." Veronica turned, and headed back up the stairs.  
  
Jean watched as Veronica quickly headed up the stairs. Looking to the professor, she quickly snapped. "She's packing and leaving, you know? I tapped-"  
  
"Jean, I know. Please. Leave her be." Xavier cut Jean off mid-sentence.  
  
" She's been through much. This is just going to make it worse." Logan grummbled, looking to Xavier.   
  
"Logan, I want you to keep an eye out on her during the next few hours, who knows what the girl will do." Xavier looked up to Logan, and Logan nodded in return.   


  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  


A/N: You like? I hope. Sorta getting Angsty and Dramatic, ya know? Hmm. I'm sorta writing off the top of my head. ..So..R+R!


	5. When you go on a walk...

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


A/N: Hey! Another chappy. If you guys like it up until like, the end of this chappie; then I'll continue posting the rest of the story.  
  
So...Here we go! :D  
  
Enter Veronica. Enter some guns too. Center stage. *snap*  


__________________________________________________________________________________  
  


  
"Veronica, where are you going?" Kitty blinked, looking up to Veronica stuffing her clothes in her bags from where she sat on her bed.  
  
"I'm leavin'. It seems red-head-bitch and her little brown puppy don't want me around. I could've 'sliced off his neck'." Veronica zipped up the duffle bag and tossed it towards the door.  
  
"So ya met Jean, huh?" Rogue looked to Veronica as she stood in the doorway, arms folded over the other.  
  
"Yea. She's a Bitch." Veronica grummbled, throwing her other bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, Ah know what'cha mean." Rogue nodded. "But, you don't gotta go; do ya? One thing like that?"  
  
"I can't stay here. It's so much. I'm not goin' to be able to stand bein' near Bitch all day and all the time."   
  
"Hey, if Ah kin do it, ya can."   
  
Dropping her bag to the ground, she sighed. "You're right. I can't let the Bitch get to me. Thanks." Kicking her other bag back over to her bed, she walked over to the doorway and past Rogue. Stopping, she looked back to Rogue. "I'm goin' somewhere to jus' think. I won't be here for dinner. Eat wit' out me." She continued down the hallway and headdown the stairs.  
  
"No prob." Rogue looked over to Kitty, who was basically frozen in place on her bed. "Kitty?"  
  
"Oh my god..." Kitty blinked. "She's so like, weird."  
  
"She's been livin' on 'er own. Ya think she'd be all nice and shit?" Rogue raised a brow.  
  
"Like, maybe. I mean, if I were living on my own and I finally got to a place where I can stay and be safe and stuff, I think I'd be soo much nicer. And happier."   
  
"Kitty. There're people here that don't want her here either. And she doesn't feel safe at all." Rogue shook her head.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, weren't you payin' attention?"   
  
"Oops." Kitty giggled, smacking her forehead with her open palm....  
  
  
  
Pushing open the front doors of the mansion, she headed down the few front steps. Slate grey pools darted around her, scanning for anyone or thing that was going to jump out and scare the crap out of her. Boots scuffed along the ground as she headed down the circular driveway and to the path that lead to the Institute's gates. The path seemed longer than last time, or maybe it was just her.   
  
A small, metal gun seemed to just pup out of the ground infront of her. It clanked a bit as it positioned it's self to target her. It's long barrel, and wide openning stared at her coldly and she stopped in place. "What the hell?"   
  
"Logan's Practice run, Loading." A monotone voice rang from a near speaker that was surrounded by a few shrubs. The monotone voice rang again, "Loading Complete."   
  
Eyes darted around her, and more and more metal guns and such began to appear from along the path to the gates. The gun infront of her re-positioned it's self as she took a few steps. Suddenly, a small and sprial shaped metal piece flung out of the openning.   
  
Veronica growled as the metal piece embedded itself in her leg, red blood trickling down her thigh. Gritting her teeth, she pulled it out of her leg and tossed it to the ground. Instantly, she felt skin beginning to heal over the gash. Blades sprung from between her knuckles and another growl rummbled in her throat.  
  
"I'm ready now.." She growled, eyes and brows narrowing as she looked down the path. The next gun was getting ready and positioning itself upon it's target, her.   
  
Running at the gun, she swiped her claws at the metal ball that emerged from the gun and her other hand swiped at the wires that were on the outside. As the wires sparked, the barrel fell lifeless to the ground and the ball she hit seconds before was sent crashing into the next gun. That gun had sparked and cranked with malfunction, a puff of smoke emerging from the side of the dead pistol.   
  
"I think this was planned by my best friend, Logan..."..She growled, eyeing the next few metal devices that sprung up from the ground. Looking around her, she wrinkled her nose. This whole path was set up to attack her. With a quick turn, she darted into the thicket of trees lining the path.   
  
Little did she know, but there were devices in those woods. Boots raced along the ground, blades infront of her to slice down tree limbs in her path. The gates were so close, she could see them.   
  
"Hey! Wait! Where are you goin'?! Who's there?" A voice called out from behind her.   
  
She didn't bother turning around, she kept heading to the gates. Bladed hand swiped down at the two metal guns that were positioning themselves on her and the voice behind her. Metal guns were easily sliced, the chopped metal barrel's falling to the ground.   
  
She had made it. She got to the gates._ It took all that, jus' to go on a simple walk. Geez_.  
  
Spinning around, she met the face of the voice. A young black boy came to a haulting stop on his skateboard, one foot on the ground and the other on the deck of the board. Bleached blonde hair was shown as he pulled off his helmet. He panted a bit, "Who..Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Veronica. You?"  
  
"Evan or Spyke. Why were you on the practice run? That's some run, man. 'specially since it's Logan run. Only him and Scott do it." Evan looked to the girl, a bit surprised she could do that on her first run. "Been to the Danger Room?"  
  
"Danger Room? Wait wait wait. Who set this run up?" Veronica shook her head, a bit confused. She retracted her blades and looked to Evan.  
  
"I heard Logan and Xavier talking about settin' it up. Well, for you." Evan raised a brow. "Why?"  
  
"Well, they could've told me earlier."   
  
"Veronica, right?"  
  
She nodded, then went to the gates.  
  
"Nice meetin' ya, Veronica."   
  
"Yeah. Same here." Veronica leaped up and grabbed as far she could up on the bars. Toned arms pulled her body up and over. Boots landed with a loud thud, grey eyes lifting and looking through the gates.   
  
"Are you hurt?" Evan skated over to the gates.   
  
She shook her head, rising off her hands and knees to her feet.   
  
"You're bleedin' though. You should get back to the Mansion and see Auntie O."  
  
"I'm not bleedin'. It healed. I'm fine. I'll be on my walk now. Later, Evan." Veronica turned from the gates and walked down along a small path until she was met with a small side street. Eyes scanned about the street, searching for a park or something.   
  
Looking up the street signs, she noted the 'cute' little names for the blocks and the perfect houses that lined the streets. Boots scuffed along the ground as she walked along street, a few feet from the curb. There were hardly any cars rushing past her, and it seemed this town went still at dinner time.   
  
She looked at an upcoming, small park. It was rather dirty. Chain linked swings that were faded and rusting, a long slide that the paint was peeling off the sides and the front had lost it's luster, and a small, broken se-saw layed lifeless against it's post. She continued into the park, and sat upon one of the swings. Feet slowly pushed her back and forth as she placed a ciggarette between her lips. Her hand patted at her back pocket for her lighter.  
  
"Need a light?" A white, gloved hand extended, a lighter cradled in it's palm.  
  
"What?" Veronica looked up to the blue face, and the yellow eyes. Taking the lighter, she lit the tip and inhaled. As she slowly let out a puff of smoke, she returned the lighter in the gloved hands. Taking the ciggarette from her lips between two fingers, she looked up to the woman. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, Veronica." The woman looked down to her, orangy hair framing her face.  
  
"Hmm, Lemme guess. You're another one of them X-Men people. Want me to leave too?" She inhaled some some deeply once more, then pulled the ciggarette from her lips. As she exhaled, she tapped gently at the butt of the ciggarette, letting the burnt ash fall to the ground.  
  
"No." She shook her head, hand motioning to her side where 4 teens stood. "Meet my...students.." And the four boys looked to the girl on the swings. Pietro elbowed Lance, "Noonesaidshewashot!" He whispered rather loudly and quickly.  
  
"Shush, Pietro." Lance shoved the white haired boy, brown eyes looking to Veronica. Well, she was sorta cute. Nice body though...And that ciggarette. How he craved for one for the longest time..  
  
Slate grey pools darted to the guys, and she stood up from the swing. Taking one final drag, she pulled it from her lips and crushed it in her hand. She let the ciggarette crumble down to the ground, as she openned her hand. Walking over to them, she looked to Pietro.  
  
Her gaze then drifted to all four. "Hey."  
  
All four almost in unison became a bit red, and each gave a bit of a muffled "Hello".  
  
Spinning back around, she looked to Mystique. "So what do you guys do?"  
  
"Oh Veronica. You will see so much, and become so much if you join us. Please. Consider it a possiblity. You can have freedom, no rules, and no worries. No training....Just consider it."  
  
Veronica looked to the four boys then back to Mystique. "Maybe I will....Just maybe."  
  
Mystique grinned, _Bait for the X-Men. Expecially Logan....  
_

  
__________________________________________________________________________________  


  
A/N: R+R please! If I don't get alot of reviews I'm just not going to finish. So, yea. o.o What'cha think?  
  



	6. ..Why...Me..?

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


A/N: Wow! I'm so happy people like this ficcie. :D  
  
Ok, to clear some stuff up....Yes, this is after Season too. Mystique is back, you all will find out why...this chapter. The Brotherhood is all back together, well has Mystique back anyway. And you'll find out all the nitty-gritty in the soon chappies. :D Keep tuned!   
  


__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**....Why me...?**  


  
"So I can have my freedom. An' all I have to do to battle the X-Men?" Veronica raised a brow, her arms folded over her chest. Strands of her hair fell over her shoulders, and down the sides of her face. Slate-grey eyes looked at the five curiously, trying to get the exact details of their purpose. Did both sides have the same values?  
  
"Yes, Veronica. I came back to them so that we could have you on our side. Honestly Veronica. We need more on our side." Mystique had her arms folded over her chest as well.  
  
"Bet you 5 bucks she leaves again, yo." Todd whispered to Freddy.   
  
The large teenager relpied with a chuckle. "I bet ya 10."  
  
"Stop it you two." Pietro snapped at the two. "We-have-no-money-anyway. Bet-or-no-bet."  
  
"I don't know. You guys really need me?" Veronica looked to Mystique with a bit of hope. She actually, for once in her life, felt wanted and accepted. They wouldn't turn their back on her too, would they..?  
  
"Yes. We need you." Mystique nodded, then added a sly smile. _...This is going to be an excellent plan...  
  
  
_  
...."What do you mean you saw her leave, Porcupine?!" Logan grabbed Evan by the collar of the shirt and lifted him off the ground. Brows and lids were narrowed, and lips parted back as he snarled.  
  
"She-She just left! She smashed your machines and hopped right over the gates!" Evan squirmed helplessly, his voice cracking a bit with fear.  
  
"You're tellin' me she trashed those machines herself?" He snarled again, inching his face at Evans.  
  
"Yea." Evan blinked, hoping there wasn't the worst ahead.  
  
Logan dropped the boy to the ground; clenched fists releasing his blades from his hands. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air. Eyes darted about the front of the mansion, looking at the thicket of leaf-less trees. "Somethin' tells me somebody went to meet her." Of course he knew who it was.   
  
"Logan, it is all a possiblity..." Xavier rolled up behind Logan, arms on his armrest.  
  
"Possiblity, Charles. It's definate. Mystique came back. She knows." Logan growled lowly, not bothering to face Xavier.  
  
"I know, Logan...I know.." Xavier lifted his eyes up to Logan, then looked over to Ororo. With a nod, she knew exactly what it meant.....  
  
  
  
....Veronica looked at the house she was now going to call her home. It was...well...crappy. Shingles were falling off the sides, windows were broken, the front door was hanging off it's hinges, and...the grass and all other shrubbery were dead.  
  
Looking over at the side of the house, she caught glimpse of a blonde haired girl...she must have been about her age. The girl chuckled as she threw something at the side of the house, then covered her ears. She squealed with excitement as she put her hands over her ears, and part of the rotted deck blew to pieces. "Ba-Boom!" She cried.  
  
"I guess that's Boom-Boom." Veronica shrugged. She smiled, maybe she'd have some fun herself. Blades sprung out from her fists as she approached the house, boots clunkling with each step up the stairs.   
  
"Hey there, gurlie!" Tabby looked up from where she was to Veronica. "Cool blades ya got there. Lemme guess, you're Logan's kid? Wow. We have some funky family trees!"  
  
Spinning around and facing her, she narrowed her brows and lids; her smile faded off her lips. "What the **hell **are you talkin' about?"  
  
"Whoa. Touchy Touchy, Bladey Gurlie." Tabitha headed back down the stairs.   
  
"What are you talkin' about? Family Trees?"   
  
"Well...First of all...You know Blue?" Tabby spun around to face her again, hands at her waist.  
  
"That fuzzy kid who's blue at the Institute? Wit' that annoyin' accent?"   
  
"Yup. Anyway, his mom...is Mystique. And they're on different sides. Funky, huh?"  
  
"So you're sayin' **if** I am Logan's daughter, I'd be on the other side?" She raised a brow. This whole thing was a bit confusing.  
  
"Well. It doesn't really matter. Whatever you choose to do, is what you do. I guess it's weird for Blue and Mystique. Imagine that, fighting your kid." Tabitha shook her head.  
  
"But I'm **not **his kid. I can't be, you hear me?" Veronica snapped, raising a bladed fist up infront of her.  
  
"Whoa. Got'cha Bladey Gurlie. Just keep your blades to yourself, kay?" Tabitha blinked.  
  
Veronica turned, and headed inside the house. "Holy Shit..."..She muttered under her breath as she looked around. Paint was peeling off the walls, wooden doorways were splintering and frail looking, window sills were curved and deformed from what must have been water that seeped from the glass's cracks, and stains darkly patterned the musty, faded carpets. Boots clunked upon the stairs, occasionally hopping over the stray box of pizza lining the side of the stairs.  
  
Turning into the first room of the house, she peered about the empty room. Yet, the same musty, stained carpet lined the floors of the rooms. Fingertips trailed along the sides of the walls, pieces of faded, and wrinkling paint floated down to the ground. "Needs a paint job.." She sighed, and looked over to the window. Long, faded and torn red curtains hung down to the ground. Stopping infront of the window, she retracted her blades from her fist. With a quick slash of the fabric, it fell to the ground; the setting sun's light pouring down into the room. It's suttle, and orangey tones filled the dark room with a bit of life. "Well...that's an improvement."  
  
Looking at the window, she noticed there was no glass at all in the window frame. Only a screen remained on the other side. She pushed up the empty frame so that the screen was now the only barrier for her to the outside. Smiling a bit, she looked down to what was outside her window. Hmph. A tree. But, hey! It was alive! A living tree in view was a plus than the dead grass and shrubs that were all over the front of the house.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" A voice called out to her, a bit deep and husky in tone. Familiar...  
  
Spinning around to the door, slate-grey eyes lifted to the buff figure that was in the doorway. "It's my room." She said lowly, wrinkling her nose as she tried to pick up his scent.   
  
Large boots pounded on the ground towards Veronica, and she pressed herself against the window sill with every step. Her blades on her other hand sprung out as she put them on the sill to support her. She gritted her teeth as the figure's face came into view. "What the hell do you want now?"  
  
The figure's face was met with the gleaming sunlight, and angular features were struck and shadowed with the light. Logan. It was Logan. But, why couldn't Veronica pick up his scent...?  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She repeated, pulling back a bladed fist as if she were threatening to strike him.  
  
Instantly, he grabbed her wrist with his large hands; crushing her bones with ease. "I came to get rid of you. You chose not to be on our side..."   
  
Veronica whinced with pain, then snarled at him. "You'll never get rid of me!" She went to drive her other bladed fist into his stomach.  
  
"I don't think so.." He growled, his other hand grabbing her wrist. Once again, she whinced in pain. Blades sunk back into her skin, and she dropped to her knees in pain. He crushed her bones, she never broke a bone that bad before. She could feel them beginning to swell, and pulsate; each beat of her heart sending even more and more pain to her wrists.  
  
"Should I end your life now...?" Logan growled down to her. He snarled loudly, throwing her to the wall.   
  
Veronica flew at the wall, her body slamming the wall with a loud thud; then falling lifelessly down to the ground. Battered wrists stung with pain, as her tormented back felt twisted and strained. She panted loudly, trying to breathe. It felt like bricks were on her chest as she tried to get up, she must have at least broken a rib or two from being thrown. "Wh-Why...?"  
  
"Why.." He snapped. "I should have long ago. No one wants you, Veronica. You don't fit anywhere."   
  
She could hear his own blades coming out from his fists. But no. She couldn't have him end her life now. What if she got severly beaten and slashed? Would she actually die? Would they not heal? Her legs were fine, but her wrists were so sore. Squirming a bit, she managed her get her feet to the ground and push herself up with her elbow. She stummbled, looking quite drunken, out of the room.   
  
Logan snarled, a bladed fist slamming into the wooden wall as he missed her neck. He followed her quite quickly after he jutted his fist out of the wall.  
  
Veronica stummbled down the stairs, and feet pounded out of the door. She tripped as she went down the stairs, rocks on the dusty path causing her to trip even more. Big, clunky boots were her draw back when she had no control, and the pain, the pain was worsening in her hand. Never had she felt a pain so severe. She felt as if she were giving up. Her pace slowed, her body weakened, and soon, she fell to the ground upon the street. She made it pretty far from the Home in that pain she was in, she managed to get away...or did she...?  
  
Street lamps began to glow with a dim, tainted yellow; illuminating the dusk that lumed over Bayville. The approaching night's chill air ran over her lifeless body on the side of the street, her spine feeling so distorted from before. Breathing in short, quick breaths eased the crushing pain; that blow to the wall shocked her body. _It's a miracle I got out of there...._She closed her eyes tightly, her wrists shooting with pain that trailed up her arms.   
  
"So you came outside so everyone could see the slaying of a mutant...?"..Logan appeared above her, blades on his hands shining from the lights of the street lamps.   
  
Veronica openned her eyes, her vision blurred by pain and translusant tears. Her mouth openned, and she choked on the air she inhaled. She couldn't speak. The pressure on her chest was too much..Ribs had to be broken...  
  
"I guess so..." Logan growled lowly, and picked up Veronica from the ground. His large hand retracted it's claws as he picked her up by the neck, dangling her a good 10 inches off of the ground.   
  
Strands of her hair fell over her eyes, partially shielding him from view. _So this is how it ends...This is how it ends...._His grip about her neck was tightening, and she gaped helplessly for air. Her hands were useless with no control of her wrists. Her legs were tired from running, her back almost screaming with pain.  
  
"You should have just stayed with us, Veronica. We wouldn't have to come and hunt you down." Logan growled, lifting his other bladed hand up infront of her face. A sick, sly grin flashed over his angular face and he put the blade's tips upon her stomach gently.   
  
Gaping that last breath of air, she let out a painful squeal; her arms dangling at her sides lifelessly. She tried. She tried to get herself out of it. But she couldn't, no matter what. Why couldn't she move her hands? Were they that crushed?  
  
Logan's eyes flashed a bit of a yellow, as he grinned. "I'm sure he'll miss you..." Blades sunk into the flesh on her stomach and pierced through on the other side. Pulling them out, he sunk them into her stomach once more, creating fresh new holes in her abdomen and piercing them once more through the other side.  
  
She felt blackness begin to cloud her vision as he continued to drill his blades into her flesh. Pain...so much pain at once. It was so new to her. This was so much more pain then she'd ever felt before. His hand about her neck loosened as he felt her breathing slow down and his blades sunk it's fifth and final time into her body. Her body fell down to the ground. But, the ground felt moist to her. Darkness continued to cloud over her eyes, beginning to excase her in a dark casket. She could still feel the moist puddle begin to grow below her, and blood dribble down the corners of her mouth. How come her wounds weren't closing quickly? What did he do to her?  
  
Slate-grey eyes moved about in her sockets, searching for a place to see. Pupils landed upon Logan's figure, his blades covered in her crimson blood. He looked to her with a smirk as her blood trickled down his blades to the ground. "He'll miss you..." Logan repeated.   
  
_..Who will miss me...Who...He..?.._She thought wearily, pupils staring at Logan lifelessly and lids hardly even blinked. Who would miss her? She didn't know anyone....  
  
Logan retracted his blades, his smirk still on his face. Suddenly, his figure began to change as a bit of a shine traced over his body. As darkness clouded over her pupils to finally shield her eyes, she saw the faint figure of a woman. _A woman?....  
  
_

__________________________________________________________________________________  
  


O.o; So. You like? Wow. Didn't think I could write something like that. But, not as much blood as I thought I was going to type. Oh well. Anyway. R+R. This will be continued once I type it. Maybe a day or two. I have some projects due that I didn't type. e.e; Oops.


	7. Liar....

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


A/N:Wow! Reviews! :D Happiness! *giggle* Any who...On with the ficcie  
  
DISCLAIMER: No. Still don't own X-Men. Marvel and their people do. I own Veronica! D  
  
About this chapter: Hmm. Sorta based on this thing that happened to someone I know because they were like, a different race in my pure white town. I was really upset so it sorta got brought into it. Oops. x.x  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Liar....**  


  
...."...It's a miracle she survived such an attack."  
  
"Seems to be a mutant attack."  
  
"Really? I don't think...."  
  
"You **don't **think? Notice the marks she had. Are you tellin' me a bear got to her? A bear with metal claws in the middle of Bayville, John!" The voice said sarcastically.  
  
"No no no"...The other voice said lowly, "But what do we say to the media, Frank? They seem to be flooding to this event.....Mutant Monsters. You've got to be kidding..."  
  
"But we know it's true."   
  
"Doctors.."..A young voice chimed in after a moment of silence, "Excuse me but, I went to change her wrappings earlier today and the weirdest thing..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well..." She began, closing the door of Veronica's room so that those in the hallway couldn't hear. "..The wounds...they aren't there..."  
  
"Impossible. She's wrapped in bandage now." Frank, the elder voice, interjected with a bit of shock.   
  
"Look for yourself, Doctor." The nurse motioned to Veronica who was laying on the bed. White bandage was wrapped about her stomach, and about her arms. Few strips of white butterfly bandages were placed on her face. I.V. tubes and other monitor cables were lined about on her arms and chest.  
  
Both Doctors went over to the bed, each on one side.   
  
"Frank. Unwrap the bandages from her forearms and wrists."   
  
He nodded, and gently picked up her right wrist. Large fingertips unraveled the white gauze that laid on her skin. Once again, he gently held her bare wrist in his hands as he placed the finished gauze back on the bedside. "...John...Look at this..."  
  
"Look at what? It needs to back in a bandage or a hard cast."  
  
"No...Look, John...Look!" He cried, three metal peeks sticking out from between her knuckles. Blood dribbled down the sides of the peeks as they slowly extended outward.  
  
"My God..." John muttered, in all his medical career never had he seen something like this. "...You don't suppose she did this to herself, do you Frank?"  
  
Frank dropped the hand in disgust, a bit of her crimson blood on his hands. "I don't know, John...I don't know..."  
  
John went to her stomach, and grabbed a pair of medical scissors from the small endtable near Veronica's bed. Nervous fingers held the cold metal pair of scissors as he cut at the snow white gauze, his face going pale. Not an ounce of blood was on the dressing. Pulling away the scissors, he placed them at her bed side. "...The wounds..they're...they're gone..."   
  
"Frank, out of all my years of learning about medicine...never...never..have I-"  
  
"Mutant! Nurse! Mutant! Get her away! Out of this hospital! Another room! Something!" Frank blurted outwards towards the young nurse in the room. Storming over to the window, he peeked his eyes through the shades. "The media...the media...What do we say, John? Attempted Suicide by a mutant? Mutant attacks? Mutant gang violence? What do we say..."  
  
"Calm down..." John watched as three young, male nurses came into the room; all detaching IV tubes and monitors from the still sleeping girl. They began to wheel her out of the room. "Excuse me, she's going to the psychiatric ward. Immediately. Solitude, boys."  
  
"Another loony." One of the boys rolled his eyes, and wheeled the girl out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"Frank, all we have to say is she's been released. No one will think anything of it."  
  
"Don't you understand! They want answers! What or who attacked the girl?" Frank turned to John, a hand shoving into his lab coat's pocket and the other rubbing his forehead forcefully.  
  
"Would you be happy if we said suicide, Frank? Would that make you happy? Would it? Would it?!"  
  
"Yes! It would!" He snapped.  
  
"Fine, Frank. In your old age you should accept the growing population of..the mutants. You know they've always been out there. You know, Frank." John said lowly and with a bit of coldness in his tone.  
  
"Mutants..."...Frank cringed, eyes looking to the window. "..You just don't understand, John. We can't let them live everywhere. We have to control them."  
  
"Them...Them. My God, Frank! They are humans like you and me!" John said loudly.  
  
"They are **not **humans! Barbarians! They are Barbarians! Look what they do to one another!" Frank snapped. "You understand, don't you John? Don't you?"  
  
"...No I don't, Frank. She was only a girl who was hurt by something, or someone...We're here to help **everyone **Frank. I understand my duty...." John looked up to Frank coldly, loosing respect for the older doctor.."..Do you?"  
  
Frank stared at John coldly, gray hair on his head a complete tousled mess from the five minutes of stress. Soft blue eyes turned cold, and lifeless. Shifting his weight from foot to foot, he quickly left the room; slamming the door firmly after him.  
  
"I guess not..." John growled, slamming a fist on the radiator.  
  
  
  
....Veronica awoke laying on the floor of a cold, musty room upon her stomach, cheek to the ground; a bright light bulb hanging down from the ceiling with a long, straggly cord. Hands scraped along the floor as she brought them to her face and rubbed her eyes. Her hands...they were fine! She could feel them! And man, did they hurt.   
  
Taking her hands form her face, she opened her eyes. Slate-grey pools, clouded a bit from being a bit tired, glanced about the room. A chair was against the far wall, as well as a bed with a stripped mattress and a single blanket and pillow. A small, window about a foot in area lined with metal bars was in her room against the wall near her chair; few streams of sunlight seeping through. She got up to her feet, and ran her hand over her stomach.   
  
"What the?" She felt her fresh new skin that was now in place over her stomach. Blinking rapidly to take away the cloudy vision, she looked to her stomach. "They're gone! I'm fine!" She grinned, rubbing her stomach rather happily.  
  
A sudden knock at the thick metal door behind her made every hair on her body erect, and she turned quickly; eyes narrowing as she looked to the door. A voice called from the other side, "Veronica? You awake in there?"   
  
"Who's there?" Veronica cried out to the door, eyes still narrowed.  
  
She could hear the knob turning, but on her side there was no knob. Only a flat surface. Where exactly was she? The metal door clanked as it opened, and a tall figure stepped into the room; the light behind him casting his shadow over the floor of Veronica's room. A soft, soothing voice came from the man as his face came into view. "Veronica? I'm Dr. McHarty. But please, call me John." He closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hi..." She looked him over once, then looked straight into his eyes. "Why am I here? How do you know my name?"  
  
"Well...you've been attacked by something or someone. And it said so in your jean's pocket. You had your School I.D. on you. How'd you get here from Buffalo?"  
  
"I came here....Because I'm a new student...at..The Xavier Institute...I think..." She rubbed at the temples of her head.  
  
"You think?" He raised a brow.  
  
"Yea. I left. I met these other people..and I went wit' them. And I was attacked later on that night...but..I don't think it was him who attacked me...It was a woman who could...become over things."   
  
"Hmm..." He rubbed at his chin. "You don't think it was 'him' who attacked you? What do you mean, him?"  
  
"Him..this guy..I know. Who's..well..Why are you askin'? You're not gonna understand anyway." Veronica narrowed her eyes, blades extending from one of her hands.  
  
John realized the possible danger he could be in, so he walked over to the bed side. "Well. I need to know. The woman? Is she a mutant? Shape-shifting abilities, perhaps." He placed his hands into his pockets.   
  
"Mutant? Oh...so I get it. You think ya know everythin'..." Veronica growled. "How do you know about mutants huh? Didn't think they taught that in Medical School now-a-days."  
  
"Well no. It's...I guess a hobby. It's fascinating, you know? A genetic mutation that alters-"  
  
"DNA. Children of the Atom. Yea, yea. I know. I'm a mutant, alright. There. I said it. Write that down in your little pad." Veronica snapped, bare feet pounding over to the door.  
  
"Where-Where do you think you're going? Talk to me, Veronica. Talk!" John shouted out to her.  
  
"No! No! I'm gonna look for what happened, how, and who. It's **my **problem. **Not **yours." Veronica growled, blades extending on her other hands. Clenching her hands into fist, she swiped furiously at the metal doors. Easily, the metal was sliced and cut. Swerving about her wrist so that there was a circle created, she took back her hands and retracted her blades. She swung her fist at the middle of the metal circle she created, her metal lined bones loudly clanking as she hit the door. The metal piece fell out of the door, and she hopped out of the hole.   
  
Hands tugged at the shirt's collar about her neck. She felt like she was dressed as a prisoner. Eyes darted about the vacant hallway, a few windows lining the hallway. But, they weren't windows to the outside; but to other rooms.   
  
Veronica saw a young boy through one of the windows, huddled in the corner of a room. Stopping in her tracks, she went right up to the glass. She tapped her finger on it, waiting for the boy to respond. She pounded her fist on the window. "Hello! Hello!?"  
  
"He can't hear you, Veronica. He can't." Dr. McHarty approached her slowly.   
  
Veronica spun around, blades extended on her clenched fists. "What the hell is this place? Why is the kid all alone? You can't leave kids all alone!" She growled, she could feel her cold heart actually...softening for the boy in the room. He looked soo alone, soo afraid...just like she felt when she was young....  
  
"All these rooms have mutants in them. Some can destroy the world, others only have small talents." He looked to the window. "That boy. His name is Derek. He's only seven and he can make himself turn into his shadow. Crazy as it sounds, the boy can hide in shadows and move to and from them and back to his....true form."  
  
"Crazy....Crazy?! This doesn't sound crazy to me, mister. If I thought that, would you think I'd hate myself for being a mutant?"  
  
"You do, don't you, Veronica?" The doctor was infront of the window as well, looking at the boy.  
  
Veronica gritted her teeth, then swiped her metal claws at the door of Derek's room. Metal pieces fell to the ground as she tore it to pieces, a shreaded door's frame was left creaking on it's hinges in a matter of moments. "Derek!" She cried. "Derek! Come with me!"  
  
The boy stayed in his corner, barely moving...barely breathing.  
  
Veronica walked into the room, bare feet pattering rather loudly on the ground. "Derek! C'mon!" She retracted her blades, and went to shake the boy's shoulders. When she did, the boy's head rolled off it's shoudlers. His shoulders were soft, and cushiony...like..a pillow. She looked to the boy's head, and grabbed it. Holding it up to her face, she looked to the blank, doll's expression. It's plastic eyes rolled back into it's head as she tossed it back to the ground. "What the hell..." She growled, spinning her head to the doorway.  
  
A woman's figure was taken in the doorway, a gloved hand upon the wooden frame. "Fooled again, I see, Veronica. Such a pitty..."  
  
"What?...Mystique?...Fooled again? What-What do you mean?" Veronica raised a brow.  
  
She pushed a strand of her orangey hair behind her ear. "Oh. You don't remember, Veronica? Lemme help your memory. Logan attacked you, Veronica. He badly hurt you, but you survived from you being able to heal. Lucky, Veronica...Very lucky. And now, the boy....The X-Men are lying to you..."  
  
"X-Men...But.." She glared to her, slate-grey eyes going cold. "You lied to me." She took a step closer to her. "**You **attacked me. **You** were the doctor just now. **And you** planted this boy. **YOU'RE THE LIAR!" ** She growled, a clawwed fist swipping at Mystique's face.   
  
Mystique gasped, and duck her head from the swiping fist. Instantly, she kicked Veronica in the shin. A smirk pulled at her lips as she saw Veronica stummble to the side.   
  
"So you found me out, Veronica. I only wanted to know how good you were. That you'd be loyal."  
  
"Loyal to what? You've done nothing for me, but only hurt me. How could I trust you?" Veronica glared to her as she cruched lowly to the ground on her feet and hands. She grit her teeth, strands of her black and violet hair straying down over the sides of her face.  
  
"Aww. You're so much like your father, Veronica. Always so righteous. Makes me sick.."  
  
"My father?!" Veronica snapped. "What the hell?! Why does everyone think I'm Logan's daughter?!"  
  
"Because you are, Veronica. You know it as well. You knew it from the first time you met with him, that he was your father. You just didn't want to except it. So you left. I found you, and decided to take you in. But I knew you thought of him. That's why I took on his shape and faught with you. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't go soft on Daddy...But I was right....You did. You didn't even fight back, Veronica. How could you ever be in the Brotherhood if you can't fight him..?"   
  
Veronica lowered her eyes. She was right. For some reason, she couldn't fight back with the image of Logan. Was he really her father?   
  
"Since you left me no choice...I came to kill you." Mystique flashed a bit of a grin as she swung her fists out infront of her. She then sent a booted foot under Veronica's chin, sending her tumbling back into the wall.  
  
Veronica growled as she layed against the cold, damp cement floor. Every muscle on her body was tence, with pain, exhaustion and anger. Her body needed a good rest, it needed one badly. But she couldn't stop now...She had to fight her...She had to. She rolled back over to her stomach and pushed her body up with her palms to her feet. Blades gleamed in the light as she brought them readily at her sides, feet shuffling apart for balance to attack.  
  
"Another fight, Veronica....?" Mystique grinned, accepting the challenge. She stood rather straight, and went to the doorway. White glove hands waved, as if she were motioning for someone to enter.  
  
A boy in rather tight fitting tealish-blue spandex entered the room, armor about his lean chest, shoulders, and partically on his arms and legs. White hair glistened neatly upon the top of his head. Pale, creamy complextion showing off his crystal blue eyes and a thin lips that pressed back into a straight, poker face. Slender, rather feminine hands curled to loose fists and went to rest at his waist. Right after him, a pale grey skinned boy hopped into the room; feeble legs cruched to the sides as he came to a stop next to the white-haired boy,lanky arms out infront of him. Dark green spandex clung to his lanky phsyique, a large piece of armor upon his back and scattered on his arms and legs. Dirty blonce hair matted the top of his head, and hung strangly down over his sullen eyes.   
  
Veronica looked to the two, then to Mystique who stood in the doorway. "Why are they here?" She pointed to the two guys infront of her.  
  
"You'll see Veronica...." Mystique hissed lowly, and dissapeared from the doorway.  
  
"We're here to test you, yo." Todd ran part of his green tongue on his crooked, pale yellow teeth.  
  
"Or-humiliate-you.Which-ever-comes-first." Pietro added, glaring to Todd.   
  
Veronica studied the two, they obviously being two of the four she met that day in the park...."..You two are those guys I met in the park...How did you know about me anyway..?" Strands of her hair fell over her slate-grey eyes, lips parting a bit as she stopped talking. She wanted answers, and perhaps they'd give her some.  
  
"Mystique told us somethin' about you bein' Logan's daughter, yo. She had no time to waste and she wanted you on our side, then Baldy got you wit' the X-Geeks. But, she knew you wouldn't stay. So, we met you in the park....it all worked out."  
  
"Surprisingly.." Pietro added quickly, a fist raising up infront of him. "I'm-always-up-for-a-challenge. Why-not-begin?" A brow raised.  
  
Veronica glanced to the two, then to the small window that was in the room. That one was also lined with bars like the one she had in her room moments before. Looking back to the boys, a bit of a glint was in her eye as she brought back her clenched fist in preparing to strike either one. "...Why not.." Lips parted back into a wide grin as she leaped at Pietro, and swiped a bladed fist at the boy.   
  
Pietro simply stepped out of the way, and watched as the girl landed roughly on her hands and knees on the ground. Bewildered, she quickly got up to her feet, "..How?"   
  
"Simple. Speed-Veronica. Speed. It's-either-you-got-it-or-you-don't. Well....-you-don't." Pietro snickered to himself, and quickly did laps about Veronica. Coming to an abrupt stop, he tapped Veronica on the back. "Watch-your-back.." He chucked to himself.  
  
Growling lowly, she clenched a hand into a fist, and spun around quickly to face Pietro. Her hand went immediately to his neck, squeezing with pressure as she lifted him inches off the ground. He was taller than her as it was, but, it was simple for her...all to simple to lift the lean boy.  
  
"Shit! Todd! Do-something-you-ass!" Pietro squealed.  
  
Todd nodded, and flicked out his tongue at Veronica. Green slime coated the long, green tongue as it wrapped itself about her waist and tugged her down to the ground; therefore loosing her grip on Pietro's neck. Veronica fell on the ground as she was tugged; a hand grabbing the sticky and slimy tongue that grabbed her from behind. She tugged forcefully, and watched as the lanky frog-boy went tumbling to the ground and letting go of her waist. Still holding the tongue, she hovered her blades over the togue.  
  
"F-op! No! Don't f-o that!" Todd begged, his voice muffled by the innablity to talk with her hand tightly on his tongue.  
  
"Give me a reason not to..." Veronica growled, inching her blades closer and closer.  
  
"Eee! F-op!" Todd whined.  
  
"Veronica-I-would-stop-that-if-I-were-you..." Pietro waved a finger at her.  
  
Narrowed eyes darted to the white-haired boy. "Why? Are you gonna make me?"   
  


__________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Duu du duu....Does Pietro make her? Will the media still want answers? What happened to Dr. McHarty? Where the hell are the good-people, the X-Men? Maybe their X-Jet broke donw?! *gasp* Heh. Just kiddin'. *giggle* We'll see! Now...R+R! :D!  



	8. Searching for the Lost

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


A/N: Hey! It's another chappie. Hooray! *dance dance* Sorry if last chapter confused anyone. I didn't mean to! Hopefully I won't confuse you in this one too. x.x;  
  
So you know, telepathy looks like this...: **_TELEPATHY! BWUAH HA HA! _**  
  
o.o Ok. There's a lot of switching from the hospital to the X-Men, and back and forth and so on and so on...I hope I don't loose you guys...I tried spacing the little 'scenes' sort-or-speak...;  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
**Searching for the Lost  
  
**  
  
  


.."..This just in!" The brunette newscaster looked up to the camera, bright hazel eyes looking directly at the lens. Eyes moved a bit from side to side; obviously reading from a teleprompter. "Bayville Hospital has confirmed that the girl found in a near residential area has been identified, yet the name and age has not been released to the press. Unfortunately, she's in terrible condition and is being transferred to the ICU. Doctors are hesitant if she will survive the brutal attack that left a horrifying crime scene. They are contemplating if surgery will save her from internal bleeding and scars..."  
  
"No way!" Kitty blinked, staring at the TV screen. "Wow. I hope Veronica is ok. This story totally gave me a like, cold chill."  
  
"She...She didn't come home last night, half-pint?" Logan glared at Kitty, brushy brows pushing forward.   
  
"No. Was she like, supposed to?" Kitty looked to him, head tilting to the side.  
  
Logan growled loudly, fist slamming into the kitchen table. Quickly, he got out of his chair and stormed out of the kitchen; boots loudly clunking on the floor to Xavier's office. Blunt fingertips curled themselves into fists, then slammed themselves into Xavier's wooden door; bursting it open and almost off it's hinges. "She didn't come back, Charles." He growled lowly, pacing back and forth near the window.  
  
Xavier wheeled near Logan, fingers at his temples when his eyes closed.   
  
**_Veronica...  
  
_**No response.  
  
**_Veronica, I know you can hear me. I know you can. Answer me.  
  
_**Still no response, only a bone chilling silence.  
  
**_Veronica! _**  
  
Xavier's eyes sprung wide. "She's not responding...." [ A/N: There ya go, Captain Obvious! ]  
  
"What do you mean, Chuck?!" Logan glared back at Xavier, bladed fists angrily at his sides; awaiting to slice anything.  
  
"...Cerebro. I must use Cerebro." Xavier wheeled out of the room, knowing by Logan's heavy footsteps that he was close behind.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
..."I'm-up-for-a-challenge-anytime." Pietro smirked, crossing his arms over his chest; his lean physique straight in posture as he smirked devilishly.  
  
"Pretty boy wants to pick on little girls." Veronica looked to Pietro, then to Todd, his tongue still clenched on his now throbbing tongue. "And you....does this hurt too much? What if I..." Her blades moved up, then down quickly, nearly slicing the first layer of his green tongue. "..slipped?" She raised a brow mockingly. [ A/N: Mockingly...is that even a word? Oh well. I made it up. D ]  
  
Todd winced, his eyes snapping shut quickly and tightly. Muscles tensed, awaiting for pain.  
  
Pietro zipped to Veronica's side, leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Don't-keep-me-waiting." He zipped where her hand was on Todd's tongue, a pale hand quickly and easily taking it out from her grip. Todd snapped his tongue back into his mouth, greyish-pale hands rubbing at his cheeks. Pietro looked to Todd, "Last-time-I-ever-touch-that-thing,-Todd." He cringed, then whipped his head back to face Veronica.  
  
She wiped her slimed hand over her shirt, then held it out infront of her, "Clean, don't'cha think?"  
  
"Nice.-Maybe-you-should-get-an-award." Pietro rolled his eyes.  
  
"Maybe I should." Veronica smirked. "I don't want my dirty hands to touch you, Pretty boy." Then, she looked to her blades that were sprung out on her fists, and sent them to her sides as she got ready to spring into action. "...But, I guess my blades'll have to do the work for now."   
  
Pietro smirked as well, accepting her challenge. "This-is-going-to-be-so-easy. Why-don't-you-quit-now? I-never-loose."  
  
"Never loose? Wow. Wonder how it feels to be beatin' by a girl?" She raised a brow.  
  
"Wonder?-Why-of-couse-not. No-need-to-wonder-when-I-know-I-won't-loose. But,-if you insist-I'll-go- easy-on-you..." Pietro sneered.  
  
"Fine. Then you go first..."  
  
"No, you. Ladies-first." Pietro waved a finger.  
  
"Naw, you kin go. I'm waitin', Quickie."  
  
  
  
  
  
......"Cerebro picked up the use of mutant powers. Well, she still is in the Hospital."  
  
"We know that, Charles. We know. But where in there? We gotta get 'er out." Logan looked to Xavier with hope, maybe it was he cared for his...**daughter?** _Daughter?....Am I even sure she is?_  
  
"Perhaps she is your daughter, Logan. You seem to care all to much for the girl." Xavier broke his gaze from the large monitor, wise eyes looking up to the large man.  
  
"....Probin' the mind again, 'eh Charles?" Logan tape his temple, then looked up to the monitor.  
  
"Didn't have to, Logan. Didn't have to.." Xavier looked to the monitor, a field scan of the hospital appeared on the screen. Four red lights appeared scattered upon the map, three in a cluster, and one seeming to be in another wing. "..Veronica isn't alone, I see."  
  
"I'm goin'." Logan turned from the monitor, boots clunking as he walked out of the room.  
  
**_Not alone, Logan. You are not going alone._ ** Xavier said firmly, causing Logan to stop in his tracks and turn quickly to Xavier.   
  
Sighing reluctantly, " Fine, Charles. Round up the crew, and I'll met you there."   
  
  
  
....."Oh my God! Sometimes I do like, wonder if I'm like, psychic or something." Kitty looked up to Rogue as she slipped on her baby-blue gloves as they came to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Jaded eyes rolled as white strands fell over to the bridge of her nose. Gloved hands folded over her chest. "Sometimes Ah wonder if you 'ave a brain."  
  
Kitty pursed her lips as she clenched her fists at her sides. "I _do_ have a brain, Rogue. It's you that doesn't have a like, a soul."  
  
Rogue snickered to herself, shrugging off the 'harsh comeback.' "Wow, Kit. Ah'm like, so hurt." She touched a hand to her chest.  
  
"Ugh!" Hands flew up in the air as blue boots stomped on the floor angrily, heading towards Scott, Jean, Evan, and Kurt.   
  
Jean's emerald eyes darted to Rogue, then back to Kitty. "Can we save the fighting for later?"  
  
"Yeah. We've got better things to do, you two." Scott glared to Kitty and Rogue.  
  
"..Everyone. To the X-Jet. " The professor wheeled in to the lobby, Storm at his side.  
  
"Wow. We sure made this a team a'venture." Rogue slowly joined the group, arms still folded over her chest.  
  
"Veronica is not alone. They may be others waiting for us as well."   
  
"You mean like, Lance and stuff?" Kitty interjected, a bit of a squeal in her voice.  
  
"Is he _all_ ya ever think about?" Rogue snapped at Kitty.  
  
"No...I think like, about other stuff to."..Kitty trailed off, blue eyes looking up to the older X-Men for support. But all she got were shakes of heads or blank faces..."..Wow. Thanks for helping." She added a roll of the eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...Veronica glared to Pietro, "What's takin' ya so long?"  
  
"I'm-wondering-if-this-is-worth-my-time." Pale fingers rubbed as his smooth chin, "Or...-if-there's-going-to-be-back-up."  
  
"Lance and Fred ain't comin', yo." Todd said lowly, huddling in the corner. He was actually afraid of the girl..._with the claws...and the painful grip...and the sharp blades...sharp...sharp..blades that could cut..tongue..  
  
_Icy blue eyes darted to Todd, a slender fist waving infront of him. "What-the-hell?! Mystique-said-they'd-be-coming!"  
  
"She ain't too dependable, yo." Todd muttered, pushing himself further against the cold, concrete corner.  
  
"Can't-depend-on-anyone-anymore." Pietro gritted his teeth, a hand running through his sleek white hair. Crystal eyes darted over to Veronica, who had made her way towards the encased metal window. "What-do-you-think-you're-doing?" He snapped.  
  
Swiping her blades at the metal bars over the window, pieces of the rusty metal bounced to the ground; clanking and clinging until they rolled to a stop against the wall. "Nothin'." She shrugged, slate-grey eyes looking over her shoulder to him.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he zipped over to her side. Hands grabbed her shoulders and firmly placed her against the wall. Eyebrows pushed forward and lids went on narrow slants, his lips pulled back in a furious sneer, "You're-not-leaving-until-**we're**-done-with-you!" He dug his hands against her shoulders.  
  
Veronica gasped shortly as he pushed her, shoulder blades rubbing against the cold, grainy walls of the room. Strands of her hair fell over her eyes, blocking her view from the furious Speedster who seemed to have a bit of a devilish gleam in those crystal clear eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't leave all the work up to you kids, would I?" A low voice growled, foot steps following.  
  
Dropping her to the ground, Pietro swung around to be face to face with...Sabretooth. Large hands grabbed the lean boy by the throat, and tossed him into the corner where his lanky, Toad friend had been huddling.  
  
Veronica looked up to the dusty-haired man, his broad shoulders sending a chill down her spine. Memories...so scrambled...Images passed by her eyes, conflicting with what she knew..what she'd seen...who she met..._Why was it so confusing?_ Metal blades from her fists scraped along the ground as she pushed herself back up to her feet; but she was only sent back to the ground by his massive fist striking her across her cheeks.   
  
"Been a while, huh?" He growled, yellow eyes glaring down to her.  
  
Scrambling back up to her feet, she dodged the next swinging hand. Hands went up infront of her her, lips pulling back as she growled. "Why are you here?"   
  
"Finish what I started a long time ago...." Sabretooth ran a tongue along his jagged teeth, a bit of an animalistic grin pulling on his tiers. Rough, scruffy cheeks covered in dusty yellow pulled on his lips; and narrowed his yellow eyes. Large hands crept to his sides, fingertips ready to grab the slender girl.  
  
"Finish?..." She blinked quickly, the imagery passing by her eyes once more in a confused jumble. Arms bent so that fists were waist level, and blades were ready to be sunk into flesh. Crouching a bit, she looked up to the massive beast that stood infront of her. "...You're not gonna finish anythin'." She growled as well.  
  
"Really.."..He rumbled, his hand grabbing her by the throat. Fingertips sealed about her neck, and lifted her till she was eye level with him.   
  
Feet dangled over the ground below her; cheeks puffing as she tried to gasp for air. Blades retracted back into her fists, and slender hands went to her neck; her fingers being no match for his, who were at least twice the width of her own. Frantically, black polished nails scratched at the rough skin on his hands; lips parting as she continued to gasp wildly for air.  
  
"Don't you remember, _little girl_..." He growled, bringing his face closer to hers.  
  
Legs kicked as she dangled in the air, and hands continued to try and pry the death grip off her neck. But soon that energy to fight faded. Darkness clouded about her eyes, diminishing her view from all sides. Lids slowly became heavy, and began to drag down over her slate-grey pools; cheeks continuing to puff for the small amount of air that came into her deprived lungs.  
  
He roared loudly, and his hand was suddenly taken from about her neck, and placed upon his chest. She could feel her body fall lifelessly to the ground, large gasps of the sweet air filing her lungs; blades weakly sliding out from between her knuckles. Her limp, bruised neck only allowed her head to fall to the side; slate-grey eyes gazing upward at the three metal blades that protruded through the flesh of the large beast Sabretooth. Crimson blood dribbled out from between his fingers, and the set of three blades disappeared from his flesh.   
  
Wincing, she felt her body beginning to float up to the air; then be received in strong arms moments later. Blurred vision saw the ruby quartz visors looking down to her face; sturdy hands holding her gently yet firmly. Brown hair dusted the top of his head, a bit of a smile on his lips; "Did you really think we wouldn't come back for the action?"  
  
Tired lids fell halfway over her eyes, her head falling limply back into his arm.   
  
Sabretooth roared loudly, his wounds slowly healing over with fresh soft skin. Blood stained his clothing as he looked back to the Bladed beast behind him, yellow eyes glaring at the suited figure.   
  
Crimson blood dribbled off the tips of the blades...."..Gotta problem, 'bub?"   
  
"You...and those...those..kids!" Sabretooth roared, a finger with a long black nail pointed at the teens that appeared in the room. Jean was nearby Scott, and he cradled the half-awake Veronica in his arms. Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue appeared from the wall; each had a looking devilish...yet, Rogue looking the most natural in this emotion. [ A/N: No offense to Rogue Fans. I like her too! :D! ]  
  
"We jus' made it a family outin'." Rogue grit her teeth, glaring to Pietro and Todd who were standing in the corner; equally firm in their stand and gritting their teeth.  
  
"Where are like, the rest of your friends? Like you guys have any, anyway.." Kitty pursed her lips together as she put her hands on her waist.  
  
"Well hey to you too, KitKat." Lance smirked, appearing cross-armed in the doorway; a bulky Freddy standing behind him, his arms crossed over his chest as well...well..he tried to cross them anyway...  
  
Freddy pounded a fist into his hand. "Who's next for the X-Geeks to get their face bashed in?" A smirk played on his thin lips and chubby cheeks.  
  
"Whoa. I thought we just came to get Veronica, and that's it..." Jean looked around, hoping someone would hear her.  
  
Veronica slipped her way from Scott's arms, and went to her feet; her balance a bit off, but well enough to keep her standing. Slate-grey eyes shifted their gaze over to Sabretooth, blades fully creeping out from her fists. "Do you wanna finish now?"   
  
Yellow eyes went to the young girl with the blades, a smirk pulling on his rough lips. His deep voice chuckled as he smirked, "We could do two for one...Daddy and Daughter."   
  
Logan growled, his voice firm and rough, "I think not, 'bub. This is now between you and me!" Bladed fist came up front of his face.  
  
"Daddy, no!" Veronica shouted out, hands grabbing the large Sabretooth by his massive, muscular arm. But she only looked wide eyed to Logan, occasionally blinking with confusion.... What did she just say..._Daddy?...I..I called him Daddy...  
  
_

__________________________________________________________________________________  
  


  
A/N: So you like so far? Sorry if this chapter confused you. I didn't mean to! ! Just happens. I confuse myself a lot. x.x; I think that's a bad thing.  
  
Anyway....About Sabretooth...He can't be like, out-of-character in this fic. He's hardly even in the show, and, if he is, he's always like "I'm gonna get you, Wolverine!" *roar* And stuff. So...I added a bit to his character.. Hehe. So..Please! R+R! I love it! Makes me feel loved. ^-^


	9. Save me Daddy...

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


A/N: Another chapter in the never ending saga! :D! No...it's not neverending....it will eventually end. D  
  
Summary: Well...It's just like, fighting and stuff. Some drama-ness to add to the mind-boggling question...Is she really his daughter!?  


__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
**....Save me Daddy....**  
  
  
  
  


"Daddy, no!" Veronica shouted out, hands grabbing the large Sabretooth by his massive, muscular arm. But she only looked wide eyed to Logan, occasionally blinking with confusion.... What did she just say..._Daddy?...I..I called him Daddy...  
  
_Logan's eyes widened, bladed fists dropping to his sides. What did he just call her?  
  
Sabretooth looked to Logan to the Veronica, his other hand grabbing her by the throat. Lifting her in the air, she struggled once more to rid herself of his grip about her neck. Gaze shifted to Logan "I hate to interupt this family reunion...but...." He came to a stop as he felt Veronica no longer in his hand.   
  
Kitty giggled, holding Veronica by the wrist. "That was like, totally easy."   
  
Sabretooth growled, eyes narrowing as he looked over to Logan. "This ain't over between us..." Nostrils flared as he scented the approaching fuzzy boy behind him. A large hand then swiped at the blue elf that was inching it's way towards him. Blue flung back, hitting full blown into the concrete wall; then falling limply down to the cold cement on the ground. Three fingers hands sprawled out as tail flopped to the ground.  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty cried out, blue eyes darting to Jean. "Jean! Do something!" Her voice frantic, and almost childish; blue gloved fingers tightened a bit as she held onto Veronica's arm.  
  
"On it!" Jean nodded, and quickly used her TK to lift the injured boy off the ground. She sent him over to Scott's arms..  
  
"Why can't I get involved in the fighting?" Scott whined, holding the lean blue boy in his arms; a bit of a pout pulling at his thin lips.  
  
"You're supposed to be responsible, oh fear-less leader." Jean snapped, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Gulping, he added a nod; man was that boy whipped.  
  
Kitty let go of Veronica and put her hands on her waist. Veronica stood at her side, feet parting a bit and bladed fists going to her sides as she got ready to fight.   
  
"This is like, pathetic. You _losers_ aren't like, doing a thing." Kitty looked over to the members of the Brotherhood, particularly the brown-eyed senior.  
  
"You X-Geeks cause e'nough trouble already, yo." Todd positioned his lanky legs on the side of his crouched torso.  
  
"Seems the X-Geeks want a bit of a lesson from the Brotherhood." Freddy pounded a fist into his hand again.  
  
"Bring it, fat-boy." Veronica growled, a bit of a smirk pulling at her lips.  
  
The bulky boy's glare darted to Veronica, and, if he could, he would have taken her and eaten her like an Oreo...but..he couldn't. Red anger flared up on his cheeks as he brought clenched fists to his sides. "Oh, you're askin' for it! Nothin' stops the Blob!" He cried, boots pounding on the ground as he went to crush her little frame into the ground.  
  
Veronica grabbed Kitty's wrist, and looked her straight in the eyes. "When I say 'go', you phase, a'ight?"   
  
She responded with a nod, and looked worrily to the large teenager that was gaining momentum.  
  
"Go!!" Veronica cried, and the bulky boy went head first into the wall; and landed to the floor amoungst concrete bricks.   
  
Kitty stuck out her tongue in disgust, hands quickly wiping at her arms and legs. "Eww! I so have to shower now!" She cringed, and hugged herself in digust.  
  
Sabretooth smirked, and diverted his attention to Logan; who was gritting his teeth, glaring at the yellow haired beast. A large hand went to the ground as he crouched lowly, strands of dusty gold falling over his shoulders; pretty much looking like an animalistic football player ready for a line-man's attack. "Ready, pal?" He growled.  
  
Logan returned his answer by leaping at Sabretooth with claws extended on both hands. Muscular fingers grabbed Sabretooth's shoulders, and tackled him to the ground. Pinning him firmly to the ground, he quickly retracted his blades and sent a fist into his face; metal from his bones clanking as it hit the hard cheek bones of his opponent.  
  
Sabretooth rummbled a growl as he flung Logan off of him, sending the large man into Scott and Kurt. Kurt tumbled to the ground, weary lids slowly blinking as conciousness returned to him. "V'hat is going on?" He grummbled, three fingers rubbing at his head.  
  
Logan scrammbled back up to his feet, and shoved Scott from his path. "Move it, one-eye." He growled, piercing eyes glaring to Sabretooth who once again had Veronica in a hand by the neck; as well as Half-Pint in the other.  
  
"Wolverine! Help!" Kitty gasped, blue eyes looking hopelessly to Logan.  
  
Kurt's golden eyes darted to Kitty, and his heart sunk. He had to help her, he had a bit of feelings for her. But who else didn't? She was the adorable, innocent, Kitty Pryde...even if she never did return the affection. "Keety!" He cried, scrambling on all fours towards her; tail flickering wildly behind him.  
  
"I don't think so, Elf-Boy!" Lance grit his teeth, a fist jutting up from his side. The floor began to spilt quickly towards the blue fuzzed elf, and crept up under him; jagged pieces of concrete colliding with him. Once again, he was knocked out to the ground....Aw...he tried..  
  
"Daddy..."..Veronica whispered, slate-grey eyes tearing a bit from the amount of pressure on her neck as she looked to Logan.   
  
"What was that, _little girl?_" Sabretooth whispered in her ear, his breath sending chills down from her bare neck and down her back. Tiny hairs on her body stood erect as the chill continued throughout her body. He'd given up on the Shadowcat, who phased right through his hands and scrambled over to the sidelines with Jean, Scott, and now the once more injured Kurt. Scott seeming to try to get at least some of the crew out of the room.  
  
"I didn't say a thing.."..Veronica shivered.  
  
"You said somethin', didn't you _little girl..?_" Sabretooth let the words "little girl" roll off his tongue, a bit of a gleem shimmering off his pale pupils. Fingers began to curl tighter about her thin neck.  
  
She gasped for air, legs kicking wildly as fingertips scraped at his hands. "Daddy!" She yelped, but, time felt so stale; and as if she were making no noise. Her throat went dry, and even if she tried to cry out again; it would come out as a raspy, dry whisper...that surely no one would hear. Blades sprung from her fists as her nerves were in shock from the grip about her neck, metal sinking themselves into the soft flesh of his hands. Slate-grey eyes looked fearfully up at the pain that began to swell into his eyes, but only the opposite reaction she expected happened. His other hand grabbed hers, and pulled her blades out from his hand; easily crushing them between his now bloody fingers.   
  
"...Why isn't _daddy_ doin' anythin', huh?" He hissed in her ear once more, new flesh seeping over the three gashes on his hand.  
  
Lids felt heavy as tears swelled in her eyes. Why wasn't he helping her? What was taking so long? Why...?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry..no more questions." Doctor McHarty pushed his way through the swarm of reporters outside of the hospital doors and into the main lobby. Few radio news casters approached quickly, shoving small tape recorders infront of his heavily stressed face.   
  
"How is the girl doing?" A husky voice mummbled.  
  
"What's the age of the victim?" A young man shouted out to the tape recorder held by a shaking, pale hand.  
  
"Do you have any identification for the girl?" Another shouted.  
  
"I said no more questions.." He shoved off the tape recorders and headed down one of the hallways in the wing to the right. Broad shoulder pushed against a near "Stair Case" door, and continued down the damp stairs to the lowest level. Lights hung from the ceiling from thin, wire frayed strings; that sparked ever so often when hit with that sparsely dripping water from the bent pipes above. Sneakers squeaked along the floor as he walked over occasional puddles, rats scattering and squeaking as they ran back to their homes.   
  
Squeaking sneakers were soon repleaced by white shoes, and traveled upwards to the blue skin and white clothing. Orange hair framed the blue woman's face as golden eyes looked down to the end of the hallway; seeing the large, bulky teenager laying in the pile of bricks that must have been a wall. "Can't depend on anyone..." The woman mummbled, her pace quickening.  
  
White gloved hand trailed along the wall, and in a sudden second; a small rat was left in the place of the woman. The rat squeaked and scrambled along the ground, making a sharp turn down the tiled hallway. Nails scraped along the ground as it raced along the wall to a far door; who's door was swinging off it's hinges, a hand laying out into the hallway.   
  
Once more, the rat was replaced by the blue skinned woman; white hands grabbing the hand that extended into the hallway. The now dusty white lab coat slid across the tile floor, golden eyes darting down to the life-less, vacant brown orbs of the man below her. Dragging the body to the far end of the hallway, she propped him up as if he had slipped and fell down a near set of stairs. Flipping him over to his back, she placed a leg between the door of the stairs and the outside. White gloves trailed along his labcoat pockets, then pinned a small, black plate to his breat pocket.   
  
Fingers gently squared it on the pocket, "Why thank you Mr. McHarty...".Finger tips trailed over the indented letters of the tag.Blue lips pulled back into a sly smirk, giving the man a slap to the check as she left his body cold in the hallway....  
  
  
  
  
  
"I said let go, Sabretooth!" Logan grit his teeth, waving a bladed fist infront of his face.  
  
"One more inch, pal and I crush her neck in my hands." Pale yellow eyes darted to Logan, a bit of a twisted grin cuving his thin lips.  
  
Fingertips recklessly scrapped at the rough flesh about her neck; slate-grey eyes swelling with crystal tears that began to stream from the corner of her eyes. Thick lashes began to stick together, each blink a struggle to peel her lids apart. She was fighting a loosing battle...  
  
"Isn't it a pity..."..The blue skinned woman entered the room, fingertips trailing along the doorway's metal openning. "Such...a pity, Wolverine..." Yellow eyes darted to Wolverine, a bit of a smirk on her blue lips.  
  
"At least I care about kids..." He grit his teeth, bladed fists crossing their shiny, metal blades infront of him.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't go there, Wolverine.." Mystique rolled her hips as she walked further into the room, a finger running along Sabretooth's arm. Sabretooth looked down on his arm to Mystique's fingers, then up to her golden eyes. With a wink from her, he knew. Winking in return, he darted his gaze to Wolverine as he lifted Veronica a bit higher in the air; fingers concequently tightening about her neck. Gasps excaped her lips as she more and more frantically scratched at his hands for dear life.  
  
Slipping a brown glove off her hand, boots quietly moved upon the cement floor towards Sabretooth from behind. Creamy white fingertips, sparsely decorated with silver rings, entended to the man's bare neck; fingertips touching his rough, dry skin.   
  
Dropping Veronica to the ground, he errupted in a a roar that matched Rogue's scream; and in seconds, he was laying unconcious upon the cement floor, pale yellow eyes rolled back in their sockets.   
  
When he dropped, Rogue held her hand; her body beginning to shift and grow hair. Fangs began to sprout from her teeth, her hands grew rough and strong; her back slumping with as arch as muscles grew strong. "Ah hate when that happens..." She growled, forgetting about the concequences of taking on Sabretooth's powers. [ A/N: You need a mental image of Rogue if that wasn't too descriptive; think of that Episode where Rogue really absorbs Sabretooth's powers when Evan was making that gay video. ; ]  
  
"You fool!" Mystique shouted, bright golden orbs glaring at the now muscular girl. "Look what you've done!" She roared, fingers pointing at the lifeless Sabretooth that layed motionless on the ground; cold sweat now rolling down his forehead.  
  
"Oops.." Rogue shrugged, offering a rather large hand down to Veronica who was scrambling up to her feet.  
  
Veronica held Rogue's, and, with help, lifted herself up to her feet. She squirmed frantically as she felt someone come up behind her and lift her over broad shoulders.  
  
"Relax, tike. Relax.." A deep voice came out rather soothingly, a hand holding her back as she was thrown over his shoulders.   
  
A bit of a smile pulled at her trembling lips, her squirming coming to a stop as he began to carry her out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
"That's it? We're done?" Jean blinked, looking around confused.  
  
"Yeah. I guess." Scott tugged at her arm to follow as he held a weak Kurt on arm, and a frightened Kitty behind him..."We're done."  
  
"But like, what about Mystique, and like the rest of them?" Kitty whimpered, following at Scott and Jean's heals out of the room.  
  
"They'll figure it out soon..." Jean said soothingly as she took hold of Kitty's shoulder, as well as Scott. With a nod, Kitty phased them through the walls of the dimmed hallway.  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________  
  


A/N: So, you like? :D! I hope! It's really neato!! Well, that's what my sister's comic crazed boyfriend thinks....he's odd....so is my sister...no wonder why they're going out. x.e;  
  
Anyway...R+R, dammit! Make's me feel ever so loved! :D!  



End file.
